


Love unto me as your only light in the darkness

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Justice League, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Loki, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place after Superman/Batman Apocalypse, Takes place after Thor and before Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: Escaping from the Chitauri  and  Thanos by using the last of his powers Loki escapes into an interdomensional  portal into the lap of another ruler of Acropolis. CAN this being heal a broken   soul or will the love between them be snipped in the bud before fully  blooming.





	1. Portal to another  world

'Have to escape! Have to get to saftey,' these are the thoughts of loki as he panted heavily holding his injured arm with the other.

His sight was failing  him due to the head wound he had recieved but he continued on even with his shattered leg dragging uselessly on a mostly lifeless planet with rocks and gravel all around. 

Musterring up his last bit  of strength  Loki muttered a spell opening up a portal containing colors of lavender and turquoise swirling and mixing  together in harmony.

A beautiful  sight that was interrupted   by the sound of rushing foot steps on dirt that loki took a leap of faith and jump forward just barely miss  being caught by gnarled grey claws of the Chitauri  warriors.

Closing his eyes Loki let himself be lulled into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening his eyes Loki came to but barely.

He saw the blurry form of what looked like golden armor  wearing  two foot soldiers like the ones in Asgard excep the design  is different. Instead  of  a circle on the top of their helmet the unfamiliar  guards had three pointed spiked emerging from their helmet.

"He's coming  to  but barely" guard one said. "Best to let the Boss know our surprise  guest said guard two while sending  a  message  to  the  palace . They dragged the broken god to the  castle.

* * *

 

Meanwhile  standing  behind the grand throne with his hands  clasped  behind his back was lord Darkseid  pondering  at the universe when suddenly  he spoke  in a deep husky voices, "Report".

Granny  Goodness appeared  dropping  to one knee in a sign of respect  she then spoke in a  masculine  voice, " Two guards have found an unknown  being  that has crashed landed on the outer reaches of the city walls."

Darkseid  pondered for  a  few  seconds  before he spoke.

"Put 4he intruder in the healing  chambers I will  personally  interogate the being myself."

"As you wish my Lord," said  Granny Goodness  with a bow and took leave from her lord's  side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's so short but I have been focusing my time on other things that this fic slipped my mind for a bit again sorry .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just popped up into my head so I went with it. The fact that my birthday is on February 27th had nothing to do with it.... nope absolutely nothing at all.
> 
> P.s. if you have an account on fanfiction.net please go onto Gabxluci027 and vote on a poll I have going on. Thank you ^.^ .

 

_* _Justice League  Head Quarters_ _*__

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 The massive computer alerted  the fearsome Batman who quickly typed in codes trying to

Decipher  where and what was creating such massive energy .

Superman ,  who was with Batman at the time trying to get the dark vilagante(?) to go on a lunch break/date, questioned what was going on. 

The reply came in the form of a gruff voice saying that massive  amounts  of energy  were forming  together  and trying to find the source would be a  tricky and - "Clark get your hands off me I am not in the mood!!!!"

Superman  puffed out his cheeks   in  a huff and let his hands drop from squeezing  his boyfriend's  ass.

 

__* Elsewhere on a desolate  crater*_

_'So the trickster  thinks he escaped, well we will see about_ that', thought  an ominous  presence oozing evil.

"Put a bounty on the Trickster  I want him brought back to me alive!!!"


	4. A/n

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

**So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

**● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

**● severus and hope of ho-oh**

**● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

**● Unexpected blessing**

**● Hurting the son of a god**

**● Ninjas in the Cards**

**Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

 

Ps I may update  "love unto me as your  only  light in the darkness "  MAYBE.


	5. Author challenge

Not a chapter sorry but like the title says I am issuing  a challenge  .

The challenge   is in the form of creating  story with one these pairings :

 

* Darkseid/loki (either  male or female Loki)

 

*Darkseid/Bruce Wayne aka Batman

 

* severus snape/ loki (male or female form)

 

*Ronan the destroyer/ Thanos/ loki (male or female submissive loki)

 

*Thanos/Loki (male or female  loki)

 

* Voldemort / Loki ( male or female submissive loki)

 

*Dracula/Batman  ( bottom Batman)

 

* Tony Stark / Loki at Hogwarts

 

* Belle/Rumplestiltskin  aka gold at Hogwarts  

 

*Loki/Thrandruil 

 

* itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno/kisame HoshiGakI

 

*Joey wheeler/ Seto kaiba

 

I want to see what the magic happen people so good luck  as a prize  one chapter in all of my stories  will be dedicated  to the story I find the most exciting  also  I will TRY to do  story that the winner wants me to do.  

This contest will begin Now and End on  October   31st  when I  look over what you have so good  luck  everyone!!!

 

Ps. Your story must be completed  if not you are out of the running.

Pps.  To let me know of your story put it down as a gift to me on this site but if you have an account  on fanfiction.net  go to Gabxluci027  profile  click "PM" on the left hand corner and type in the name  and what the story is about.

Thank you.

Ppps. I don't know how to get the challenge  open on this site so like before please put your story under Gifts under my username .


End file.
